1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that is provided with a medium pressing member that is able to suppress lifting up of a medium from a support portion.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus is known that is provided with a transport portion that transports a sheet that is an example of a medium, and performs recording (printing) of an image or the like by discharging ink (liquid) from a liquid discharge surface of a head onto a printing surface of the sheet that is transported by the transport portion. For example, a transport portion is known that is provided with an endless transport belt that revolves suspended on a roller. The transport belt is able to adsorb and transport a surface on the opposite side from a printing surface of the transported sheet to a belt surface.
Although the sheet is adsorbed to the belt surface, the sheet lifting up from the belt surface leads to a reduction in printing quality. In addition, in a case where the sheet is transported in an undried state, an end portion of the sheet tends to curl and lift up from the belt surface. Therefore, a recording apparatus in JP-A-2012-218354 is provided with a medium pressing member that presses a medium on a medium guide surface that protrudes to a pressing position that is closer to the belt surface than a liquid discharge surface of a head at the upstream side of the head in order to suppress lifting up of the sheet from the belt surface.
Meanwhile, in a state in which the medium guide surface protrudes further than the liquid discharge surface of the head, there is a risk that maintenance of the head, for example, cleaning or capping of the head is obstructed by the medium pressing member. Therefore, the recording apparatus in JP-A-2012-218354 moves the medium pressing member such that the medium guide surface does not protrude further than the liquid discharge surface of the head during maintenance of the head.
Note that, in a case where a gap between the medium guide surface and the belt surface is large at the pressing position, there is a risk that a state in which the end portion of the sheet lifts from the belt surface tends to be permissible and printing quality reduces without performing appropriate printing. However, in a case where the gap between the medium guide surface and the belt surface at the pressing position is small with respect to curl of the sheet, there is a risk that clogging of sheets is generated without the sheets entering between the medium guide surface and the belt surface.